Carta a Jiraiya
by NozomiTorres
Summary: Era momento de terminar lo que antes no había podido ... JiraTsu


A pasado ya algún tiempo desde que ya no estas aquí conmigo , se que donde sea que estés me cuidas , que has visto lo que ha pasado ,aun así quiero escribirlo en esta carta .

Hace tiempo atrás trate de terminar con mis sufrimientos ,quien lo diría en ese momento la mas mínima cosa te empuja a que lo hagas , veo las cicatrices en mis muñecas y recuerdo todo lo que hice tiempo atrás para estar junto a mis seres queridos .Esto es algo que nadie sabe , nadie nunca lo supo ,siempre fui cuidadosa para que nunca notaran las marcas , después de todo debo o debía ser un ejemplo a seguir después de todo siendo la Hokage de esta aldea me obliga a no hacer nada que no sea "digno " de ese puesto , ellos no saben de mi dolor , primero mis padres , mis abuelos , eso fue una dura perdida ,pero la peor de todas en ese momento fue la de mi amado y pequeño hermanito Nawaki, el era lo único que me quedaba el recuerdo de mis padres, era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia , y me fue arrebatado , el maldito destino me lo quito , murió , su muerte se llevo consigo toda fe , esperanza y amor se llevo mis sentimientos, todo se fue con el , lo perdí todo o eso creía en ese momento , me encerré en mi infierno personal ,escuchando las voces en mi cabeza que me gritaban que todo era mi culpa que debía haberlo cuidado mejor , que el era mi responsabilidad y por eso murió por que no cuide bien de el como debía. Esa noche tome un Kunai ,uno que yo misma le obsequie a Nawaki , el mismo con el que el salio ese día que murió fue lo único de el que pudieron recuperar , lentamente lo coloque en mi nívea muñeca izquierda , iba a hacerlo movió un poco el Kunai pero alguien me detuvo , fuiste tu, como siempre tu, evitaste que lo hiciera , me abrazaste soportaste todo los insultos que te grite , los golpes que te di , todo y nunca me abandonaste .

El tiempo paso y seguí tratando de sobrevivir tu siempre estuviste a mi lado ,soportando ,sabia que era cruel de mi parte darte falsas esperanzas tu me amabas no sabia que tanto , si era real o solo era algo pasajero , no quería saberlo sólo quería que te mantuvieras a mi lado por y para siempre , yo no quería enamorarme de ti por miedo a perderte pero irónicamente me enamore de alguien mas . El apareció un día Dan Katō, el fue mi primer amor ,creía que con mi roto corazón no podría amar a alguien , pero lo hice me enamore perdidamente de el, no quise pero me fue imposible sin siquiera planearlo el y yo nos hicimos mas cercanos , amigos, veía un poco de dolor en tu mirada y sin embargo sonreías para y por mi,pero sabia que no seria por mucho, Dan se me declaró me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi , me propuso ser su novia sin pensarlo acepté ,luego la claridad llegó a mi , acababa de traicionarte o al menos eso sentía , tome la decisión de decirte que me había enamorado de alguien ,era lo menos que podía hacer .

Te busque te lo dije sin tanto rodeo , espere tu reacción la cual a decir verdad me dejo sin palabras atónita, reías como si lo que te decía era una broma ,te mire algo enojada , cuando dejaste de reír me viste a los ojos y tus palabras ,esas si que me dejaron en shock , me dijiste que tu ya lo sabias ,sabias que yo amaba tan profundamente como tu me amabas a mi ,que si yo estaba feliz y que si con Dan podía serlo tu serias también feliz por mi , que lo único que tu deseabas era verme sonreír una vez mas . después de esa confesión te fuiste de la aldea a entrenar o fue lo que dijiste , sabia que mentías que lo hacías por mi ,fingí que te creí por que no quería que sufrieras más por mi . Esperando el día en que pudieras superarme y regresar a casa.

Pero como todo en mi maldita vida esta mal ,mi felicidad llego a su fin , Dan murió , al igual que mi pequeño hermanito ,y supe entonces que esta ves no saldría adelante de nuevo , mis sueño que había vuelto con el se hicieron añicos , el deseo de tener una familia con el desapareció , esa noche logré lo que con la noticia de Nawaki no pude , tome el mismo kunai que representaba también a Nawaki y lo hice , lo moví lentamente sobre mi muñeca izquierda de arriba hacia abajo la sangre cayó al piso ,hice lo mismo con mi mano derecha sentí que eso me hacia sentir que el dolor físico no era nada comparado con el emocional el que sentía mi torturada alma . Estaba a punto de repetir eso pero apareciste y me detuviste ,hiciste algo que jamás creí que harías me diste una bofetada aunque creo que te dolió mas a ti que a mi ,luego me gritaste que era una estúpida que si yo moría tu no podrías seguir y que seria una asesina por que si yo muriera tu también lo harías para poder estar conmigo lo harías ,abrí los ojos con sorpresa , al oírte decir eso quería cerciorarme si eso era verdad, no hubo necesitas de decir mas en tus ojos ví que serias capaz de morir por mi ,me sentía como una muñeca de porcelana que se ha roto e intentan reparar .

Corriste por la habitación buscando vendajes y curaste mis heridas . No recuerdo lo que paso después de eso mi mente lo borró . Días después de eso tome la decisión de irme de la aldea ,tome a la sobrina de mi preciado Dan como mi alumna y viajamos por el mundo intentando olvidar mi pasado , todo ,aunque sabia que había muerto en vida quise hacer como si no ,pasaron los años me hundí en el sake y las apuestas , mi vida o lo que quedaba de ella se volvió un asqueroso abismo interminable , varias veces coincidimos con nuestros caminos , yo fingía estar bien sabia que funcionaba con casi todos ,pero contigo no pero también fingias creerme ,un día apareciste frente a mi junto a ese atolondrado rubio pidiéndome que me convirtiera en la Hokage de Konoha . una serie de cosas hicieron que pensara el rumbo que mi vida (o la carencia de ella según se viera ) había tomado y al final acepte volví a la aldea ,con eso también regresaron los recuerdos de tus sentimientos por mi ,pensé que era cosa de antaño,me di cuenta que aún lo seguías sintiendo ,apenas regrese a Konoha y tu volviste a declarar tus sentimientos hacia mi , que seguías enamorado .

Un día después de emborracharme hasta el cansancio, llegaste me llevaste a mi casa no querías que me vieran así, te portaste como todo un caballero no te aprovechaste de la situación ,más bien fui yo quién lo hizo , no te puse las cosas para nada fáciles , te bese ,quería sentirme preciada ,amada y el beso fue subiendo de nivel convirtiéndose en una noche llena de pasión , y ese fue el comienzo de nuestra extraña relación donde cada noche nos dejábamos llevar por el deseo y la pasión . Tal vez pensaste que solo te usaba para no pasar mis noches solas , tal vez al principio fue así pero el tiempo paso y aquello cambio ,paso lo que yo no me imagine que enamore de ti .

Pensé que alguien como yo con pedazos de corazón no podía volver a amar ,me equivoque lo hice,me enamore de ti y esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte que cuando lo hice de Dan, pero debido a todo lo que había pasado decidí callarme guardarme todo lo que sentía por ti solo para mi ,creí tontamente que si no te decía nada ,tu estarías bien , que el maldito universo no intentaría quitarte de mis brazos como pasaba con todos lo que amaba,me callé ,en mis pensamientos siempre te decía "te amo " " mi amor " " mi pervertido " .

Pasaron muchas cosas que hicieron que volviera a soñar con una familia pero a mi edad un embarazo seria un milagro , pero aun así no era algo imposible ,tome la decisión de que quería un bebé ,como médico que era conocía toda clase de tratamientos de fertilidad ,los tomé. Nada paso,prueba tras prueba todas daban negativo aun así nunca deje de intentarlo ,pero entonces paso algo viniste a mi a decirme que irías a la aldea de la lluvia a enfrentarte con el líder de Akatsuki ,quise detenerte pero mi maldito miedo de que si te decía lo que sentía por ti terminaría acabando contigo como con Nawaki,como con Dan , te ví partir sin saber que aunque no te dijera nada igual te perdería .

Cuando la noticia de tu muerte llegó,supe que de esta nunca volvería a levantarme ,todo termino para mi ,aunque por Shizune y Naruto fingí estar de pie nuevamente por qué me necesitaban , aprendí que uno sonríe sinceramente como si de verdad lo sintieras en el corazón , aunque por dentro se este roto,ahora se que es verdad que la gente olvida, el mundo sigue avanzando aunque por dentro estemos rotos y no se detiene por ti ni por nadie .

Sé que te preguntarás la razón de mi carta ahora después de tanto tiempo ,es simple es para decirte que cuando te fuiste de este mundo no solo dejaste recuerdos , dejaste algo más , mucho mas valioso que eso , un pequeño ser idéntico a ti ,un hijo así es, tuve un precioso bebé después de todo lo logré traje al mundo a tu hijo nuestro hijo. Ahora de seguro tiene dos años de edad más o menos no lo sé, ¿ por qué ? Pues hice algo que se que el merecía, le di en adopción a una familia una de verdad, el no merecía a alguien como yo , rota por dentro ,muerta con cicatrices dolorosas , se que me odiaras por eso pero fue la única forma que se me ocurrió poder salvarlo de mi dolor no quería que creciera y fuera infeliz sin un padre y con esto que soy como madre . Ellos lo aman lo sé , le darán hermanos una familia de verdad una madre amorosa , un padre ejemplar , si sin duda Shizune una gran madre y Kakashi un gran padre , que cuidan ese bebé que yo les dejé, también después de tanto al fin puedo confesar esto toda la razón por la que haré lo que pienso hacer, tal vez nadie lo entienda tal vez alguien si al fin y al cabo me canse de estar atada solo a tu recuerdo .

Te ame, te amo y te amare por y para siempre no lo olvides Jiraiya .

La sangre dejo un enorme mancha en la blanca nieve del lugar, a principios del invierno Tsunade Senju tomo el Kunai que siempre conservo de su hermanito y esta vez corto ambas muñecas esta vez sin fallar sin que nadie la detuviera ,sonriendo por que vería a todos los que amo , la hermosa sangre que escurría fue el aviso que el bosque necesitó para saber que ese día el bosque seria un lugar aun mas tenebroso ...


End file.
